


A Gays Only Event

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, happy pride month! here's a gays only event, the other's are just referenced and discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Alec ponders how much his life has changed and how good his husband looks in a suit as Helen and Aline break some big news.





	A Gays Only Event

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month y'all! I really was going to title this something else, but this felt right, felt organic.

For all their planning about tuxes vs. dresses and flower bouquets, Helen and Aline end up eloping to Las Vegas of all places in the most mundane way. Alec chuckles as the fire message with the announcement of their marriage and a text message with a photo of the pair in complimenting white and gold suits come through simultaneously.

Magnus rolls over burrowing closer into Alec’s side.

“Well so much for that suit I bought to wear to their impending nuptials,” he mumbles into Alec’s shoulder. Alec wraps an arm around his husbands back, fingers trailing along his side.

“You could wear it tonight,” Alec says tossing the fire message onto his bedside table. He knows the suit Magnus picked out and there’s no way in hell that he’s going to miss out on the opportunity to see his husband wear _that_ suit. And if he’s lucky take that suit off of his husband as well.

“I think it’s a little fancy for dinner,” Magnus muses’ eyes still closed nosing along the length of Alec’s neck. Alec laughs, as if Magnus doesn’t always look fancy no matter the occasion.

It’s a dinner that Alec assumes Aline and Helen will no longer be attending.

“I mean we are having dinner in a mansion,” Alec jokes.

“Ugh,” Magnus says lifting himself up to look Alec in the eye, brushing a lock of hair from Alec’s forehead. “I know he’s our sort of friend now and while loving Underhill has humbled him greatly, I will never let it go that he still lives in that damned unnecessary mansion."

“At least since Underhill moved in there’s two of them living there,” Alec says. He still can’t quite believe the pair Lorenzo and Underhill make, but they work somehow. The way they look at each other is a way Alec’s familiar with in the way he looks at Magnus every single day.

“True, but that doesn’t excuse all the paintings still in existence,” Magnus groans rolling his eyes as he sits up, back against the headboard sheets pooling around his bare waist.

The paintings are another thing about Lorenzo that hasn’t changed in the slightest. While Underhill had found them a bit alarming at first, he’s grown to find them impossibly charming which probably explains the fact that there’s somehow more paintings in the mansion than there had been the first time Alec had been given an excruciating tour.

Alec hums in agreement still lying on his back looking up at Magnus as the conversation shifts to what wedding gift they should send Helen and Aline. Alec listens intently as Magnus rattles off ideas asking for Alec’s opinion here and there. It’s crazy to think that even a year ago Alec didn’t even know another out queer person. Now he’s lying in bed with his husband talking about their friends who are now wives and going to a dinner with his head of security and said head’s warlock boyfriend. Alec never thought he’d have this, have any of this, it’s everything he never let himself dream of when he was younger.

Alec lifts himself up claiming Magnus’ lips in a kiss that startles him for a moment, but he leans into it within a second. It’s a simple, bright kiss, nothing more than a long press of lips, but it feels like sunshine on his skin as he pours all his feelings into it.

“You should wear the suit to distract me from all the terrible paintings,” Alec says turning the subject back to dinner as their lips part a soft smile gracing his husbands’ mouth like he felt every bit as electric and understanding about that kiss as Alec did; considering how in sync they always are it’s likely he did.

“That might distract you far too much, I know how you get when I wear suit,” Magnus says his honey sweet smile morphing into a knowing smirk. “We’ll no doubt be asked to leave dinner early.”

“Exactly,” Alec says biting his lip to reign in his delighted smile a bit. It’s not that dinner will be excruciating, despite everything that happened in the past they’ve managed to bond with Lorenzo. That being said, when he hosts these things it’s always nice to have in particular Helen’s bubbly optimism to diffuse things when Lorenzo talks a little too long about how he’s the baby in that one damn painting that still haunts Alec.

Magnus reaches out cupping his jaw and running his thumb along Alec’s bottom lip. Alec reacts, nipping playfully at the tip of his finger.

“A menace,” Magnus says fond and a little heated before pulling Alec in closer, fingers curling around the back of his neck. “An absolute menace.”

Magnus wears the suit. They barely make it through the second course, during which Lorenzo starts talking about a delightful new painting he’d found in storage that he had so hoped to show Aline and Helen, before Alec’s hand travels a little too high up Magnus’ thigh. Magnus entwines their fingers together, subtly magicking his and Alec’s phones to go off in a feigned emergency in Alicante. He pulls them into one of the many hallways in the mansion pushing Alec through a portal directly into their bedroom as Alec already begins to slide Magnus’ jacket off his shoulders.

As he does so, Alec muses that it’s probably best Aline and Helen eloped, because it’s a lot easier to slip away from a dinner party to worship your well-suited husband than one of your best friends’ weddings.

**Author's Note:**

> My 30th fic being completely dedicated to the happiness of six of Shadowhunters queer characters just as Pride month begins feels like destiny :)
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
